Episode 7782 (24th March 2017)
Plot Ashley has still not been found. Laurel insists they need to get inside Ashley's head to figure out where he's gone. Sandy suggests their old house, and Diane the training parish but Laurel explains the police have already checked them. Faith and Moira visit the hospital to see Emma. Ross and Pete are annoyed by Faith's presence so Faith apologises. Emma asks to be left alone with Faith so her sons reluctantly leave. Harriet feels awful for injuring Emma but Bob reassures her everyone knows it was an accident. A Police Officers appear in the café to talk to Harriet and she takes them back to Woodbine Cottage. Emma tells Faith that God has shown her she was wrong and has punished her. Faith threatens to tells Emma's sons about what she's done insisting they need to know the truth. Emma asks Faith what she wants, so Faith demands £10,000 to keep quiet. Diane and Doug feel helpless. Laurel hears as Doug worries it may be bad news and suggests it could be the kindest way for Ashley to go. Bernice lets slip to Marlon about time zones when he goes to call Carly. Laurel confronts Doug over his comments. Moira asks Faith what that was all about and Faith reveals Emma came at her with a brick last night. Moira sticks up for Emma putting her actions down to grief. Laurel visits the church where she admits to Harriet that she's stopped praying due to her anger over Ashley's condition. She asks Harriet if that's why Ashley has gone. Harriet reassures her it's not tells Laurel that Ashley wouldn't want her blaming herself and suggests they pray. Emma agrees to pay Faith as long as she never tells the boys. When Faith gets her hip flask out of her bag, a bottle of pills fall out, which she quickly grabs back. Faith demands the money today but Emma turns it round on Faith threatening to tell her children about the pills, asking what they are for. Faith demands Emma pay up but she asks what it will cost for her to keep Faith's secret. As Laurel and Harriet talk, a Young Vicar appears in the church with Ashley. Bernice avoids Marlon which makes him suspicious so he calls Carly. Laurel takes Ashley back to Mulberry Cottage and asks him where he went, questioning if he stayed outside all night. Marlon confronts Bernice about Carly's whereabouts. Cain demands to know what Harriet told the police about the phones. He's impressed she lied and thanks her. Doug calls round to Mulberry Cottage but Laurel asks her father to leave as she doesn't want him in her house after what he said earlier. Faith agrees to her and Emma keeping each other's secrets quiet. Faith admits she can't communicate with the dead but states she can fight dirty and warns Emma if she attacks her again, she'll kill her. Faith orders Emma not to blame herself for James' death. Cast Regular cast *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Police Officer - Reanne Farley *Young Vicar - James McGregor Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - 'Emma's room, corridor and waiting area *Café Main Street - Interior *St. Mary's Church - Nave *David's Shop - Interior *Brook Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,080,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes